It's Fate
by sincerelyLen
Summary: She couldn’t fathom how a simple question had turned into this, with a man she had respected since childhood, and scared to death of her growing feelings… NejiTen minor SasuSaku NaruHina


**Title:** _It's Fate  
_**Date:** March 7, 2009  
**Word Count:** 4, 384  
**Summary:** _She couldn't fathom how a simple question had turned into this, with a man she had respected since childhood, and scared to death of her growing feelings…  
_**Pairing:** _Neji and Tenten_

* * *

**It's Fate**

"…Oof…"

"……"

Tenten released a breath of relief as she fell onto her rear, sweat rolling down her flushed face and brown hair loosening from her customary hair buns. Glancing down at her bruised and battered form, the young kunoichi gave a small pout before her dark-brown eyes glared at the figure who had taken a seat beside her. It wasn't that she _despised_ Hyuuga Neji, she was just a little annoyed at how calm and relaxed her companion was being despite the _hours_ of non-stop rigorous training they had just endured. Shaking her head, Tenten reminded herself who she was thinking about; _Hyuuga Neji_, the Prodigy who rivaled _Uchiha Sasuke's_ brooding attitude.

With a soft chuckle at her mental comparison, the young woman began to clean off some of her blood-stained kunai, absently storing into her mind that she and her comrade were going to have to make a visit with Haruno Sakura at the Hospital, being that her and Neji's sparring battle had been a little more rough and daring than usual.

But, it was kind of to be expected, being that Neji had been trying to blow off steam the passed week ever since he had discovered his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, had started to see one Uzumaki Naruto. A content smile made its way across the Weapon Mistress' features, her rare feminine personality emerging as she thought on how _adorable_ a couple Hinata and Naruto actually made.

"What are you smiling about?"

Tenten slowly looked up towards her companion, brown eyes meeting a curious pearl gaze, while her small smile morphed into a secretive smirk, "…Oh, it's nothing."

A single brow arched, the Hyuuga Prodigy's expression a mixture of curiosity and amusement before he turned away, silently watching as various people entered and exited the Park not far from their Training Area. Tenten watched the male in a calculating manner, observing his meditative stance and the way his long, brown hair blew around his face and neck. He was just as attractive as intimidating in her eyes, more so ever since his face, back when they were 13 years old, had lost all that baby-fat giving him a more defined and mature look at 18.

"What are you staring at?"

Tenten gave an amused chuckle, especially when he glanced at her with apparent annoyance, and only shrugged her shoulders with that same mysterious smile before she fell onto her back against the soft grass, watching the clear skies and shading her sensitive orbs against the sun with one arm, "Nothing, Neji."

The woman had known the man beside her for years and she wasn't one to be embarrassed with gestures that went along the lines of staring, teasing, or taunting. She had actually become close in friendship with Neji as well as her other teammate, Rock Lee, so she felt no shame in being weird around them. Besides, she had just spent _hours_ training with the man, she deserved to have at least some fun, and getting on Neji's nerves was one of her favorite pastimes.

"…Uzumaki."

The tiny utterance was easily caught by the kunoichi and she sat up, leaning on her arms as she stared at her companion curiously, watching with growing interest as those opalescent eyes glared at two figures that were just entering into the Park. With a grin, Tenten easily recognized the couple to be Naruto and Hinata, the loud, orange-clad boy dragging her teammate's cousin through the Park while he happily talked, the Hyuuga Heiress listening with a content smile of her own.

From the corner of her brown gaze, Tenten was startled when Neji moved to stand, and thinking more for Hinata's sake than the inevitable beating Naruto was going to receive, the Weapons Mistress' immediately grabbed onto Neji's sleeve and tugged, causing him to return to her meditative position, and for those white orbs to begin glaring dangerously at _her_.

"Just leave them alone Neji," She sighed with obvious exasperation, "You know how much Hinata likes him, let her be happy!"

Neji frowned deeply, tugging his sleeve from her grip which led her to roll her eyes at his behavior, "It's my duty to look after Hinata-sama."

"Naruto is harmless," Tenten defended with incredulity, "You know full-well he won't hurt her."

Neji remained silent, crossing his arms over his chest which gave the impression to Tenten that he was sulking. His deep-pearl gaze was still glaring in the couple's direction and judging by the murderous intent emanating from their vicinity, Naruto must have felt it and immediately turned in their direction, blue eyes lighting up with surprise and cheer as he happily waved at them. Hinata, who had also turned, gave a deep blush and offered a small wave of greeting as well.

Neji continued to glower and out of politeness, Tenten returned their gesture with a small wave of her own, nudging Neji hard in the ribs but getting no response. Hinata, who seemed to finally realize her cousin's growing fury, only bit her bottom lip before taking Naruto's arm and dragging him away ignoring the boy's protests of wanting to see them. Which was a good thing, Tenten knew, because the man next to her wasn't going to be welcoming company.

Groaning, the woman fell onto her back once more, removing a kunai from her pouch so she could fiddle with it, "Naruto's not that bad a guy Neji. You said yourself that you hold respect for him, especially after the Chuunin Exams. I think you should be happy that it's _him_ with Hinata rather than some strange creep you've never met before…"

As expected, Tenten didn't receive an answer but she went on ignoring her comrade anyway, a little irritated with his behavior, and continued to examine her kunai, frowning deeply when she found it a bit dull-bladed.

'_Besides,'_ Tenten thought as she removed her hair from their messy confines, letting the brown silkiness splay around her head, _'Why be mad with what Naruto and Hinata have found? It's not like it's easy in the first place for Shinobi and Kunoichi to have relationships…Not when we're putting our lives on the line countless of times…'_

"…Is that a Shinobi's and Kunoichi's Fate?" Tenten whispered absently as she twirled her kunai around her fingers with practiced ease.

"What was that?" Neji inquired, thinking the question had been directed at him.

Tenten frowned, silent and contemplating. The Hyuuga Genius observed her from where he sat, watching as she continued to play with her kunai, noticing the way her hair was freed from their usual style, and curious about the deepening frown and creased brows on her expression.

Finally, the kunoichi sat up, brown hair falling in wavy tendrils just passed her shoulders, and knees coming up so she could wrap her arms around them comfortably. She rested her head on her knees her chocolate-brown gaze meeting with his.

"Do you still believe in Fate, Neji?"

A little caught off guard by the question but still curious, Neji replied, "…Why?"

Tenten gave a half smile, one hand coming up to place her free hair behind one ear, "Just answer the question, Genius."

Neji smirked, still amused with Tenten's own behavior, and turned his gaze back to the Park, "Not so much anymore."

Tilting her head to the side, she pressed on, "What do you mean by _'Not so much'_?"

Neji remained silent for a few moments, the afternoon sun still beating down on his form, his pearl-white eyes gazing unseeingly into events Tenten wouldn't dare interrupt, knowing her teammate would answer when ready. She waited patiently, letting the sun warm her back and the afternoon breeze glide through her brown tresses.

"I believe that some things do happen for a reason…" Neji responded after a good 3 minutes, his gaze still unfocused, "People still have the ability to make choices and change things but ultimately, those changes and choices _will_ lead to an outcome, whether fated or not. Something _will_ inevitably happen, even when choices are made…"

The Jounin turned to face his female comrade and couldn't help but smirk at her slightly confused expression, her brows creasing as she tried to make sense of his words.

"Think of it this way," Neji continued, saving his comrade from getting a headache, "My choice of allowing my Father's death to drive me into resentment of the Main Hyuuga House eventually led me to my Fate of learning the truth of my Father's death. By training hard and loathing my cousin, I was able to show Hiashi-sama my abilities and bitterness in the Chuunin Exams…Had I not fought and had I not been consumed by that anger, Fate would have likely led me to _not_ learn of the truth of my Father's death, I would have never been recognized for my abilities, and I would have never made amends with Hinata-sama."

Tenten nodded her head, letting the explanation sink into her thoughts completely, "…I see."

"…I suppose Uzumaki is a good choice for Hinata-sama," Neji stated, his gaze back on the Park and Tenten watching him with a small smile, "He's a good influence…If he can teach me that Destiny can be changed, then I am sure that he can also teach Hinata-sama in her own chosen endeavors…"

Tenten chuckled, easily catching the Prodigy's attention, who watched her with a confused frown, "…That's a very kind thing to say Neji…You should say stuff like that more often."

The Hyuuga Genius only rolled his eyes and turned away from her yet again, which only caused Tenten to snort again with suppressed amusement.

"Why the sudden inquiry of _Fate_, Tenten?"

Tenten only shrugged easily, letting one free hand glide through the taller blades of grass beside her, "…Just wondering is all. I mean, I sometimes wonder if there's a _set_ Fate, something that will happen no matter what the choice…Something that was _meant_ to happen…"

"…Like what?" Neji inquired, a little interested with the woman's thoughts.

Brown eyes looked up to gaze at the Park scenery, her hair brushing against her cheeks, causing her to frown in frustration and her hands to come up and pull her hair back to prevent that tickling sensation. There was a reason why she always put her hair up!

A flash of pink caught her gaze and Tenten couldn't help but smile as she watched Haruno Sakura walking through the Park, dressed in her usual Medic Coat with her heavy Messenger Bag on one shoulder. In the Medical Jounin's arms were a few large books, the Weapons Mistress assuming they were about Medicine, but she seemed to be struggling with a those and a couple bottles of Sake, most likely for the Hokage.

However, just as Tenten watched Sakura move passed a particularly large tree, a figure emerged from the shadows and bright emerald eyes widened, rivaling the wide smile that split her attractive features as well. None other than Uchiha Sasuke had arrived, silently taking the heavy books and Sake bottles from her, few words escaping his mouth which only caused Sakura's expression to grow. It wasn't until they started walking again towards the Hidden Leaf Hospital that Tenten gave a wistful sigh, slightly jealous with what Fate had done to Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship. They were together now, for about 2 months already, and from what she could see, it was a happy and content relationship.

"…Tenten?"

Neji's voice filled her senses and Tenten looked away from the path the couple disappeared from and met concerned pale-white eyes. She shook her head to dismiss his silent worry and leaned her chin back on her knees.

"Take Sakura and Sasuke for that matter," Tenten stated, answering the question Neji had asked before she had zoned out, "For years, Sakura had pined and chased after that boy despite his rumored dislike towards her…Yet here they are today, a happy _couple_. Was it _meant_ to happen? Because even when Naruto brought Sasuke back, Sakura didn't chase him anymore and they _still_ got together…And even if Sakura _had_ chased after him, I'm pretty sure they would have gotten together…"

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but Tenten continued, "And even with Naruto and Hinata…Naruto didn't even acknowledge her that much and look where they are now! I mean, where they _meant_ to be together too!?"

It was then that Neji realized that there was more to Tenten's tirade than Fate.

"It's just sometimes," Tenten sighed as she frowned and glared at the _too_ green floor, "It's not fair that some people's Fates are better than other's…"

Neji frowned, not angrily nor in disappointment, "Are you not happy with what Fate has brought you Tenten?"

Tenten looked up and her expression was filled with slight sadness and distress. In her life, Fate had thrown her many curveballs. But she couldn't let that weakness show, especially not to Neji or her Team, because for years she was pictured as a tough Kunoichi and she wouldn't let one conversation that _she_ had brought up bring it all crashing down.

"I'm happy…"

Even her voice, usually so strong and sure, was saturated in uncertainty.

"Tenten…"

His voice was stern but his eyes were offering friendship.

But what could she say? That Fate hadn't given her a happy life, that Fate had prevented her from knowing her parents, Fate had left her unsure of her origins, Fate had left her sitting beside a man she cared about so much but disallowed her the courage to share that with him? Sometimes she would wish she had what others had. A loving family, like Inuzuka Kiba, a friendship like Haruno Sakura's and Yamanaka Ino's, a _relationship_ like Naruto's and Hinata's…

…It's just so little people knew about her…So little people knew who _Tenten_ was…

"It's nothing Neji, really," Tenten stated as she immediately stood up and began walking around the Grounds, picking up more of her stray kunai and shuriken, "I think I should just forget about this whole Fate Business…My head's starting to hurt…"

Neji watched her from where he sat, observing her tense shoulders and how she kept rubbing her arms while she mumbled to herself, continuing her chore of collecting her precious weapons, "…Fate can be harsh…"

At his words, Tenten stiffened, her back facing his still-sitting form, and knowing she could clearly hear him, Neji continued.

"…Fate took away Uchiha Sasuke's Family…Fate sealed the Kyuubi into Uzumaki Naruto…Fate led Sandaime to his unfortunate death…Fate took my Father away…And Fate led our world to become tainted with blood, even to those that are young and innocent, like ourselves Tenten…Shinobi and Kunoichi alike…" Neji turned his gaze from her towards the Park where a group of young children played, Tenten turning her head slightly to watch Neji in her peripheral vision, "…But Fate can be kind as well…"

Looking back towards Tenten, Neji's intent pearl gaze easily caught hers and the Weapons Mistress couldn't look away, "Just as you said, Uzumaki and Uchiha have found their happiness through Hinata-sama and Sakura-san…Fate led the Sandaime's sacrifice to save our Village…We, as Shinobi, have saved countless others…And as for _myself_, Fate has led me to a Team of Shinobi whom I call my closest friends…There will always be good and bad Tenten…But our choices will help in the outcome of our future whether that Destiny is absolute or not…"

"Then have _I_ been making the _right_ choices?" Tenten whispered softly, turning away from the Hyuuga Prodigy and fingering one of the shuriken she had retrieved, "And even so, if there is good and bad to _Fate_, why am I always left with the bad…?"

"You have found no good in your life," Neji stated, the question coming out more as an observation, although curiosity was closely laced with his words, "Tenten?"

"I have good," The Weapons Mistress protested softly, her expression tightening as she shifted the shuriken in her hand, letting the sun's light reflect off its surface, "It's just too closely tied in with the bad…So I don't know which to categorize it."

"How so?" Neji inquired, still sitting patiently on the grass, pearl eyes continuing to watch his female teammate with composed curiosity.

Tenten looked at him, her russet eyes conflicted with the need to share her feelings and problems and the desire to keep it all locked away, to keep everything as it was, with Tenten as an unknown and unimportant subject to notice. No one knew about her, so why tell? Wouldn't it be better to keep everything as it was?

Yet, would it be better for _her_? Could she continue to let fate hammer her down and keep her unnoticed? She could change that, that much was certain, especially after what Uzumaki Naruto had changed with Neji's views of Destiny. But was she ready for that change? Was she ready to show who she really was, other than the kunoichi skilled with an arsenal of weapons?

"…I've grown up without a family, Neji," Tenten finally answered, her brown eyes downcast as she stared at the shifting grass at her feet, "They were killed by the very thing I am…A Shinobi. And although I value my job and friendships I can't help but know that the very cause of it prevented me from knowing my origins…"

Neji remained silent, although he did stand, taking a step forward as he watched the brunette kunoichi begin to slightly tremble, the fingers holding the kunai gripping a little too tightly for the Hyuuga's liking. Finally, Tenten looked up, her expression completely defeated, causing Neji to tense with uncertainty, because never had Tenten let her guard down, _never_ had she shown such vulnerability.

"…Fate has left me with no knowledge of who I am," Tenten whispered, closing her eyes as she felt foreign tears slip down her cheeks. It had bee very long since Tenten had cried and the release made her burden a little easier to bear, add to the fact that she was sharing her feelings with someone she trusted, "…I don't _know_ who I am…"

Warm, calloused fingers brushed against her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears and causing Tenten to snap her brown eyes open with surprise. Neji stood very close to her, looking down at her with an expression she rarely witnessed. His lips still formed a grim line but his opalescent eyes, concentrated so hard on removing her tears, were softened, a silent understanding hidden within those pearly depths.

"You are Tenten," Neji answered simply – _strongly_ – pale-white eyes locking with deep russet, "Fate brought you to Konoha to become a skilled and valued kunoichi. Fate brought you here to save lives so others wouldn't suffer as you and many more have. Fate brought you to Gai-sensei and Lee as a comrade and friend," He caressed her cheek softly, Tenten completely silent, before a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "…Fate brought you to me."

Stunned shock morphed onto Tenten's still features, her brown eyes wide as she continued to watch Neji smirk while the shuriken in her hands clumsily fell from her grip. The fingers at her cheek moved away leaving the wind to blow against it gently, the wetness from her tears giving the breeze a little more coolness in its touch.

"Are you still not happy with Fate, Tenten?" Neji inquired as he took a step back, giving her personal space but keeping his eyes locked with hers, "Because, as I have learned, you can always _change_ it."

"…You make it sound so simple," Tenten breathed, slowly gaining back her bearings.

"Only because it is," Neji replied with a slight shrug, bending down to pick up her dropped shuriken and holding it out for her to take, "It's basically _choice_. You can do something with it or not. I only pointed out the obvious, Tenten, of who _you_ are, at least in my eyes. Now it's _your_ choice whether to look at yourself through your own," He took her hand when she made no move to take her weapon and placed it in her palm, curling her fingers gently around it with his, "You have plenty of time to find out who you are Tenten…Although, admittedly, it's a lot easier when you have people by your side," He smirked again, squeezing her hand lightly, "Just as you, Gai-sensei, and Lee have done for me…"

Neji released her hand and Tenten looked at her closed fist, the shuriken points wedged in between her fingers to prevent damage, and missed the warmth of his hold, her eyes hesitantly looking up to meet his, "…Will you help _me_, Neji?"

Neji nodded his head firmly, his expression tight with resolve, "Of course. As your comrade and friend, I will."

"I really appreciate that," Tenten murmured softly, dropping her outstretched hand and putting her shuriken in her back pouch, a small smile of gratitude touching her lips, "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Tenten," Neji responded strongly, honestly.

Tenten allowed her smile to grow a fraction, her fingers moving up to thread through her wild, brown locks, taming them from the wind. Neji's words reverberated loudly throughout her mind, taking comfort in the fact that she had a _choice_ to change what fate had thrown her way, how she would handle it and what she would learn. And with her teammates by her side she felt she could conquer any obstacle.

Turning to face Neji, she smiled when she found his gaze directed at the Park once more, apparently, Konoha's two most recent couples having returned. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over something trivial by the looks of it while Hinata and Sakura watched with respective concern and irritation a few feet away. It wasn't until fists were about to fly that Sakura and Hinata stepped in, pulling their boyfriends from the fray, reprimanding them for their display in a children's playground.

Neji snorted softly as he turned away from the scene, a small smirk on his lips, before his pale-white eyes met hers and Tenten was lost in their depths, her heart fluttering slightly as she thought that with any obstacle she encountered, Neji would be by her side until he, himself, was the obstacle she would have to finally face. Someday she would conquer her silent fears of sharing her feelings with him, and hopefully someday soon.

Tenten was one of the toughest kunoichi in Konoha! Admitting her feelings would be a lot easier than battling enemies and protecting nobles. When the time came, she would be ready.

Grinning, Tenten stepped forward and gently touched his cheek, the Hyuuga Genius unmoving but relaxed as he continued to watch her, "I'm really glad Fate brought me to _you_, Hyuuga Neji."

Perhaps that time to share was _now_.

"It's Fate, Tenten," Neji smirked with slight amusement, his hand absently moving to place her stray strands of auburn behind her ear, "Perhaps it is as your theory suggested; a _set_ Fate. Maybe _we_ were _meant_ to happen just as you say Sasuke and Sakura-san, and Naruto and Hinata-sama, were _meant _to happen."

"Then I would categorize this as a _good_ Fate," Tenten replied, sensing the slightly teasing undertone in his voice, "And so I make my first _choice_…"

"Choice?"

Raising an inquisitive brow, Neji watched as Tenten moved forward, her hand still gently cradling his cheek, before her soft lips captured his in a chaste kiss. It was short and inexperienced, but sweet and full of appreciation. Pulling away, a light blush staining her cheeks, Tenten watched Neji's surprised eyes begin to focus and a tiny blush of his own appear.

Tenten certainly had guts and she wasn't a tough kunoichi for nothing.

"Choice…" Neji repeated before his pearly stare connected with her smug one, a smirk forming on his own lips, "Care to make any more?"

Tenten laughed, the weight on her chest and conscience lifting as she stepped forward again, meeting Neji's lips just as eagerly as he met hers. In the background, Naruto's yelling formed, whooping at them suggestively which was followed by two painful smacks, the Weapons Mistress imagining the blonde rubbing his abused head while Sasuke and Sakura glared. Hinata would probably be blushing, especially after witnessing her cousin's public display of affection. Smiling into the kiss, Tenten's hand found his and squeezed, happy to feel the gesture returned.

Tenten made her choice, she would change her Fate, and she would make her Destiny. And with Hyuuga Neji by her side, nothing seemed to bring her down.

"It's Fate," Tenten echoed as she pulled away from the Hyuuga Prodigy, brown eyes locking with pearl, "And I _will_ make the best of it."

A small smirk graced Neji's handsome features just as the sun set, allowing a surreal orange glow to surround them, "…Good."

Because although Tenten had initially not known who she was, Fate brought her friends and the man before her to help her realize her true identity; her _destiny_ as Tenten.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!! I'm back with another (Sequel-ish) One-Shot, and this time it was with Neji and Tenten!! I actually had a lot of fun doing this Short-Shot because I kind of went in-depth with Tenten. I mean, I've always wondered about her origins (What I have above is strictly my imagination, I have _no idea_ what happened to Tenten's family) so it was really intriguing to get that angst from the Weapon's Mistress, I think she deserves _some_ plot, especially as a bad-ass kunoichi. It was kind of hard keeping them in character, especially with Tenten's tears so I hope they're not too OOC. So, please tell me what you think!!

And I know, I know, I couldn't resist another Hinata/Naruto and Sasuke/Sakura moment. Check out their One-Shots **With All My Heart** and **Promise Of A Lifetime** on my Profile Page!!!

Next Up!!

Ino and Shikamaru in **Troublesome**!!!!

Please Review!!!! I Love your Feedback!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neji, Tenten, or any of Naruto's Friends, including Naruto, himself…

MuChAs LoVe!!!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len83


End file.
